Ignored
by Snoring Tiger
Summary: Alphonse is feeling lonely after thinking that no one pays attention to him. He's surprised at the answers he gets after confronting two of the people most important to him.


Al looked up at the sky, watching the clouds roll over his armoured head. The sun was hidden behind a few of the clouds. Al looked around his surroundings, seeing trees behind him. Hugging the cat which was sitting on his metal stomach, Al turned his attention back to his thoughts.

_It's always about brother, isn't it?_

This was a thought that Al hadn't been able to shake from his head for the last few days. He loved his brother, and was eternally grateful to him for being able to bring his soul back from the gate, even if it did mean he was stuck in this empty metal shell.

_Whoever we're around, they only pay attention to brother. It's like I'm not even there. Just because I'm a suit of armour doesn't mean I am deprived from human emotions. The only people who really acknowledge my existence are Mei-chan, sometimes Winry and Granny and brother himself. I can understand with Mustang and them seeing as Ed is their subordinate and I'm not..._

Just then, he spotted Winry walking up to him. Al waved at her, and she waved back, smiling.

_But it hurts me when Winry blanks me out. I know that she has a crush on brother, but I still feel saddened by it-she's still _my _friend too. All of these people barely speak to me-heck, the only time Ling spoke to me was to talk about immortality! When I told him about the disadvantages, he barely spoke to me again. I thought that my alchemic abilities almost match Ed's because I can do transmutations without a circle but maybe not. Am I useless? Do I hold them all back?_

"Hey Alphonse!" Winry said as she sat down on the grass and looked up at the sky. She was smiling and if Alphonse had a body, he would've been smiling back.

"When I get my body back, I want to lay here and feel the grass on my back and the breeze on my face." Alphonse told Winry whilst letting the cat go and watching it run off. Winry looked at the younger Elric brother in sadness and smiled. "I hope you get it back soon. In fact, I _know _you will. Ed'll find a way to get it back."

_Can't we have one conversation without mentioning Edward, please?_

"Speaking of Edo, do you know where he is?" Winry asked him. Alphonse, getting to his boiling point stood up and unleashed the anger and sorrow he'd been building up for quite some time.

"Why is it always about brother? I still exist too you know! Everybody always just talks about brother and almost acts like I'm not there at all. But I am, I still am alive. Why does everybody ignore me and not want to know me? Is it because I'm holding you all back? Winry...do you wish that I was gone? Am I just a hindrance more than a help?" Al knew that if he had a body, he would be crying.

Winry just looked at him for a second before a couple of tears fell down her cheek. "Al..." Winry whispered. She then ran up to him and hugged him the best that she could.

"Alphonse, I'd be absolutely miserable without you around! You're one of my two closest friends ever and you have no idea how much more sad I would be if you weren't alive! Don't you dare say that you're useless Al, you're always helpful and make any situation better." Taking Al's left armoured hand, she guided him back to the Rockbell estate. "Let's go home." She whispered. Al looked at the girl. "Thank you Winry. For everything."

* * *

Alphonse was sitting on the floor in the room that Ed and Al share whenever they come to visit. He could hear Winry and Ed talking downstairs, but didn't feel like going downstairs to talk to them.

_What if brother still thinks I'm useless?_

Just then Ed walked into the dimly lit room and looked at his brother sitting on the floor. He sat down next to his brother.

"What are you doing, sitting in the dark all by yourself?" Ed asked laughing slightly but stopped when Al didn't reply. "Hey Al, are you ok?" Ed asked his brother carefully. Al looked at him and nodded. "I'm fine brother."

Being as close as they are though, Ed could tell Alphonse was lying because his voice was a lot more high-pitched than usual and his voice did that (when they were younger) before he would cry. Ed sighed and shifted his eyesight to the floor. "You know that Winry told me what happened on the hill earlier today, right?" Ed said awkwardly, now looking his brother in the eye. "And... she told me what you said. Al...I'm sorry. I've been a terrible older brother to you."

"What do you mean?" Al asked, obviously surprised at this.

"If I was a good brother and paid more attention to you, I should've noticed how you were feeling this way. I'm sorry."

"I don't blame you brother." Alphonse replied. After a few moments of silence, Ed ruffled Al's armoured head as best as he could and he said "Alphonse, don't even think for a second that you are useless and don't ever let anybody else tell you that either. You're the only reason I keep moving forward and still haven't lost hope. You're my hope Al, and if I lost you that night, I don't know what I would've done. None of us hate you, and we all appreciate you being with us. Please don't be mad with us and never change who you are because you are an amazing brother and I don't want to lose you ever."

"Thank you brother." Alphonse replied, shocked that his brother would ever say something that caring in his life. Now his brother had confirmed it honestly, Al knew that he wasn't a burden and he would never think that for a long time. Al looked at his brother and opened his arms. Ed accepted and the two of them embraced.

**This is different from the original version, but I wanted to edit some bits. I hope you enjoyed reading this and sorry if Ed is OOC. **

**Fma crusher xx**


End file.
